Artists of the Floating World
by TurnerPendragon
Summary: Jack x Anna story, parallel lives. Once in Arendelle, once in modern day, but all throughout the time and space, he kept calling out her name.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing. Furthermore, this story is in no relation to Kazuo Ishiguro's same-titled book. **

**ARTISTS OF THE FLOATING WORLD**

_This story is dedicated to KC Pendragon whose idea sparked a plot._

Black flags were being raised in the castle. There was no doubt now. The body had been identified. Princess Anna of Arendelle was dead. Slowly but steadily the flags started to rise throughout the whole kingdom.

The queen covered her mouth with her small hand. She took a few steps backwards, away from the plain wooden coffin, and turned her eyes from the cold body. The corpse still held the beauty of its owner as if it was an ice sculpture instead of the lifeless form of the queen's right hand. If there was anyone who knew the icy craft better than the queen herself, it was Jack Frost.

Everything came to silence. With the looming shadows making their way towards every spot in the country, the snowflakes begun to fall slowly and perpetually. By nightfall, everything was covered in its eternal whiteness. The people of Arendelle did not complain, although they knew: the queen's grief would never pass.

Elsa sat down on a velvety chair and looked into the distance. From the window, she saw the eerie darkness setting in, the snow falling. She willed it to stop, for the sake of her people, but it didn't. Her aching heart was freezing. Her eyes turned stony. She didn't move an inch from her seat and waited. The boy would get his punishment. Although, not from her.

The council of the guardians had been called forward. Before them stood a white-haired boy, face void of joy and laughter that always accompanied him. The fifth guardian, Jack Frost had just been deemed guilty.

"You will be stripped of your powers," he was told. "And until you have redeemed your actions, you are not to return." and like only a number of others before him, he was sentenced to walk the Earth until the day he would be forgiven.

But Jack knew he would never be.


	2. Arendelle 1

**A/N: I still own nothing.**

**A/N: Don't be frightened by death. Death is merely a connection between times to come and times that have-been.**

"Do you remember.." Elsa started and Anna nodded excitedly, as the young queen continued the story.

"That was you?" her sister exclaimed, stopping Elsa mid-sentence, clapping her hands together in surprise. The blonde nodded. Anna gasped and laughed cheerfully. They were sitting on the wall, admiring the view of Arendelle. Behind them was a stairway of ice, which they had climbed to avoid going through the towers.

"Were you always alone?" the strawberry blonde asked after a small silence that had followed. "After mom and dad died?" Elsa shook her head, muttering a no. She smiled softly, as if remembering something pleasant.

"I had a friend," she admitted. "One of the guardians."

"Guardians?" Anna questioned. She had never heard of them.

"Yes, guardians. You know the council which held the annual conference for world peace?" Elsa reminded her. Anna nodded absentmindedly. "Jack belongs to the high council." Her sister's lips formed a surprised O.

"Although our opinions about the magic are different, he is capable of what I am," she whispered. Anna grinned.

"No way, you're definitely better!" she squealed in childish glee. "How come I never saw him?" she asked in a calmer tone. Elsa smiled sadly.

"You weren't supposed to believe in magic," she said quietly. "Because then you could remember.." She didn't have to continue. Anna hugged her tightly. Neither of them was overly fond of talking about her near-death experience.

"It's okay," she whispered comfortingly to Elsa. The young queen smiled. There was something final about it, like the purity and never-ending snowfall. It was sad and at the same time, forgiving. She was slowly forgiving herself for shutting down the one she loved the most.

"You could meet him this year!" Suddenly, Elsa's grin spread all over her face. She jumped up and pulled her sister along. "Come on! I bet he's where he always is."

Anna had no time to react, when suddenly she and her sister were sliding down the icy path Elsa created on the way. She laughed, both from fear and excitement, and threw her arms up in the air. The slide didn't end when they reached the ground on the village side of the wall and they moved on, until their way was blocked by a huge cliff.

"You're the best, Elsa!" she giggled, hugging her sister happily. Then she took a moment to look at the surroundings. "What is this place?"

"Come on!" Elsa grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards a tunnel. Anna followed cautiously, bubbling with excitement. Inside, she was shocked to find a cave covered in ice. Despite the warm spring, this place still had a floor suitable for skating and walls covered in icy patterns, some of them carrying Elsa's trademark snowflake on them. It was enchanting.

"Hey there, Elsa," she heard a voice greet and heard her sister respond. She looked up, admiring the icicles. "Who's that snowflake?" she heard the voice say.

Elsa nudged her sister. Anna looked at her in confusion and when the amused queen pointed across them, she turned her eyes that direction. In front of them was a beautiful boy. His white hair was not as bright as Elsa's, but it was the blue color of his eyes that struck her.

"This is my sister Anna," Elsa introduced her, when Anna didn't say a word. "Anna, this is Jack Frost."

"Nice to meet you," the girl said, turning to look at the beautiful decorations of the cave. Her eyes were lit up with curiosity and she felt hard to contain it. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jack smirk.

"Likewise," he said, sliding towards the two girls. "So, Elsa," he grinned widely. "How have you been?" The young woman hit him. Jack probably knew – everybody knew – how she'd accidentally brought the eternal winter to Arendelle.

The boy chuckled. "What brings you here?" he then asked and the queen pointed at Anna, who was trying to look everywhere at once. Jack grinned.

"Anna!" Elsa called. The girl stopped in her tracks and slowly turned her head, a vibrant blush on her face. She quickly made her way back to her sister and smiled sweetly.

"So, what do you want?" Jack asked from Anna, who looked at him, confused.

"We want you to make an ice sculpture of her," Elsa quickly said, before her sister could deny the wish. The strawberry blond furrowed her brow and looked at her sister who had a mischievous look in her eyes.

Jack stared Anna down, scrutinizing every curve and corner. "No," he finally said, looking at his friend. Surprise was clear on Elsa's face. "You are as capable as me at doing that," he shrugged. "Besides, ice sculptures are boring."

"Please!" Elsa tried again, glancing at her sister with a newfound adoration. Anna shuffled her feet and stared at the ground. "Whenever I do it, it doesn't end up quite as right." Jack snorted at that.

"Like you've ever actually tried," he muttered, earning a small smile from Anna. "Okay," he said a little louder. "But just this once." Elsa smiled widely, hiding her precious idea from her companions. "Should we get started right away?"

Elsa quickly looked at Anna and shook her head. "No, I don't think Anna's properly dressed," she said. "But I am!" Anna exclaimed, shocked by her sister's distaste. "No, you're not," Elsa replied sternly. Anna opened her mouth to start arguing again, but Jack's chuckle made her shut up.

"Okay, snowflake," Jack ruffled Anna's hair. "Tomorrow then," he said, turning to Elsa. "I have an appointment with the council tonight." He laughed at Anna's bewildered face. Elsa grabbed her sister's hand and yanked her from the spot.

"Come on, Anna," she said cheerfully. "Let's go build a snowman and talk behind Jack's back." She showed her tongue at the boy who made a face at that and lead them away, avoiding Jack's casually thrown snowball almost perfectly.


	3. Future 1

**A/N: I ****_still_**** own nothing.**

The warm sun really cheered Anna up. She took out the final batch and wiped the sweat from her forehead. The idea to bake on a day so hot was insane, but she knew that without her daily practice, she would not stand up to the immense competition at school. She sighed relieved and let the cookies cool down, removed her apron and hanged it on the wall.

"It's such a nice day!" she concluded with a stretch, peaking out of the closed window. It was still early – she was so lucky to have a free day from school. Too bad Elsa didn't.

She checked the clock and grinned. The _pâtisserie_ wasn't going to be opened for a few hours. She still had time. She packaged half of the batch in a brown box and tied it with an icy blue ribbon. Done that, she placed it on the table and fixed her hair. Elsa's school was posh like some of the elite schools Anna had heard about and every time she visited the place, she was glad she didn't have to study there.

She picked up the cookies soon enough and set off, forgetting to lock the door as she went. She skipped down the narrow street, enjoying the comforting spring and stopped from time to time to admire the old town. She still hadn't gotten used to living in the city and the old town always reminded her where they originated from.

The Atlas Academy was located in the central of the old town. Almost out of range for ordinary people, it stood high and mighty, separated from other buildings with a steel fence. "Like a prison," Anna shuddered, but announced her presence to the school guard. She visited it often enough for him to recognize her, but she felt still uncomfortable wandering the huge building alone. She walked, sending hesitant glances in every direction, unsure what to do if anyone saw her.

The bell rang, announcing the end of a lesson. Anna stiffened, entering the busy hall. She knew she would most likely find Elsa in the Student Council room, but getting there was another thing. Suddenly, a loud voice erupted in one of the nearby classroom. "Jack Frost!" it yelled, sending shivers down Anna's spine. However, she didn't stop to pay closer attention. She wanted to see Elsa as soon as possible.

* * *

"Council room, now!" the teenager huffed, hitting the white-haired boy with a book. Her face was red with anger and although she was the class president, her words seemed to have little meaning when it came to her current victim.

"Oh, give me a break!" The boy whined. "It was just a joke." But for once in his life, he obeyed. The Student Council would probably let him off the hook sooner than _that woman._ Merida was barbaric.

He stalked through the crowds to the other side of the school. Everyone stepped away to make way for him, the icy king of the rebels and misfits. He had always been the one to be constantly sent to the council office to make a report for his own stupid actions. Not that they looked that stupid, when he came up with the ideas. This time was not an exception.

To his surprise, the door to the council's quarters was open. Jack noticed the familiar white hair of council vice president Elsa being entangled with a warmer shade he had never seen before. "Mm, these are really good!" he heard a boy exclaim. Behind the two girls, he saw the Easter Bunny, munching cheerfully cookies. The scent of the baked goods was all over the room.

"Yo, Bunny!" he called, waving at him. He passed the girls and took one of the cookies for taste sample. It wasn't half bad. Elsa released the girl she was hugging and pinched her cheeks. "Are you ready to go, sis?" she whispered anxiously. Anna nodded.

"Good," the blond said and ruffled her sister's hair. "Good luck!" Anna nodded and grabbed a cookie from the box. She turned at the door to wave at Bunny. "Bye, everyone!" she called cheerfully and off she was.

"Frost," Elsa then turned to the boy as icy as ever. "What did you do this time?"

"Who was that?" Jack shot back, a strange glint in his eyes.

"That was vice's sister," Bunny helped. Elsa sighed.

"Now, what did you do?" the ice queen, as she was known around school, gritted through teeth. Jack carelessly shrugged.

"Nothing," he replied tersely. His mind was already elsewhere, having followed the young woman.

He had seen her before – many times so. In the pastry shop she part-timed. On a street, when she was with that boy. When she left her school. When she was serving the customers. When she was browsing the magazines in the shop.

The ultimate good girl. Queen Elsa's little sister. _Vice's_ little sister. Jack yawned.

"Well, if that's all, I better get going," he said, standing up. He stretched and a wide grin made it to his face. The taste of Anna's cookies lingered on his tongue. They tasted like adventures and mischief – and who was him to deny himself the pleasure of another wicked trick?

"Sit down, Frost," Elsa stated, closing the door. "We need to talk. You're one of the council, yet you act like one of the.. the.." She couldn't find the right word.

"Rascals!" Aster Bunnymund, often called Easter Bunny, came to her help.

"Rascals," Elsa nodded. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I'm not part of the council," he denied. "And I _am_ part of the rascals."

"Jack," the elegant girl scolded him.

"Can I go now?" the boy asked lazily. Elsa sighed and nodded. There was no helping it, was there? Jack was gone in an instant.


	4. Arendelle, two

**A/N: I still own nothing.**

**Arendelle, two**

It was 6am when Elsa entered Anna's room, yelling loudly: „Anna, wake up! Wake up!" as a revenge for all these times the latter had done so, when they were kids. However, the strawberry blonde kept snoring.

"Anna!" Elsa shook her. The girl opened one eye and made a sound that was closest to "Nngghh?" and turned away, her messy hair hitting the young queen in the face. The white-haired girl gave a short laugh and approached her sister again.

"I'm awake,"Anna grunted, but made no move to get up. She had closed her half-opened lid and was dozing off again. Elsa frowned and with a flick of her fingers, it began to snow above the sleeper's face. The cold flakes melted immediately after meeting her skin and Anna wiped them drowsily away, but the magic had worked. She was not sleepy anymore.

"Jack awaits!" Elsa teased, when she opened both her eyes. Anna looked confused, not remembering what her sister was talking about. "We've got to pretty you up!" the teenager exclaimed, clapping her hands. Anna yawned and turned away, letting her head drop on the pillow once more. There was no way getting ready would take her hours.

"Come on!" the queen tugged her pajamas, earning a slight chuckle from the princess. Anna turned around and stretched. Her hair was falling all over the place, but Elsa didn't find it surprising. After all, she herself woke up like that as well. Not that anyone of the court was supposed to know it.

She dragged her sister out of the bed, ignoring her protests and cries for help, and to the bathroom, where Anna was shoved less than gently. The queen's smile was wicked, making Anna shudder in distaste. Her sister had terribly mischievous ideas when it came to bullying people and she had a horrid feeling Elsa had just made her the target.

She washed her face and brushed her hair, staring at herself in the mirror. She braided the locks and grinned, when the result was not a bad one.

"Let your hair down," Elsa commanded immediately after she exited. The girl pouted, not liking the idea the least.

"No," she showed her tongue to the woman who raised her eyebrow, as if daring her to repeat what she said. Anna took a few steps back, intending to hide herself in the bathroom, but Elsa's magic shoved the door shut. The strawberry blonde gulped and looked for another exit. However, Elsa was quicker.

Two hours later, Anna was dressed in an incredibly uncomfortable, but good-looking gown and her hair was curled. Two icy ribbons held two ponytails up and the princess was embarrassed to be walking around like that. Elsa's magic gave the dress an extraordinary gleam.

"You're a doll!" the queen exclaimed, when she was done with the finishing touches. Anna gritted her teeth.

"And whose fault is it?" she called accusingly. Elsa laughed sweetly.

"All mine!" She said cheerfully. Then, looking at her nails, she added: "Well, I do have to practice sometimes." As if to prove that, a dash of magic shot out, surprising the both. Anna smirked.

Elsa shook it off, although it frightened her. There was still so much she had to learn about controlling the magic inside her. "Come on!" She grabbed her sister's hand and they were off. It barely crossed Anna's mind she still hadn't eaten breakfast.

"Snowflake, you came!" Jack exclaimed, coming to greet them. Anna glared at him. For some reason, he only used the nickname when it came to her. "And look at you, all prettied up!" he teased. Anna's mood only darkened. She had not wanted this.

"I'll leave her in your hands then, Jack," Elsa grinned, earning a surprised look from Anna, who had expected her sister to stay. "The court is still in need of a queen." She winked at her sister and was off, calling: "Bye, Anna!" as she glided away. Anna reached out her hand, knowing it won't stop the mischievous teen from leaving.

"So, princess," Jack grinned, turning to look at Anna. "What are you doing?"

Anna had started to undress.

"Do you have any decent clothes?" she asked, not caring Jack was staring at her strangely. "This dress is killing me!" She tugged a ribbon that held up the upper part of her dress. It tore off, not releasing her from the corset's tight hold. She raised her head to look at Jack, who nodded, cheeks paling at the sight.

It occurred to Anna that Jack was a boy. Her face flamed and she turned away. "Then get me something!" she pleaded. "And don't look!"

Jack's laughter echoed throughout the cave, but he obeyed. Before Anna could remove anything, a shirt and a pair of pants. The girl stared at them in wonder. She had never worn pants before. However, her hesitation didn't last long. She changed at the speed of light. If Jack had peaked, she would never forgive herself, if he saw anything.

"Okay, I'm ready," she turned with a smile that could rival her sister's. Jack turned around, clutching his staff so tightly Anna almost laughed.

"No dress?" he joked. "Damn, Elsa's going to be pissed." However, his grin told the girl he could not care about it.

"She had that coming," Anna shrugged, releasing her hair. They fell in abnormal ringlets she found pretty, but wasn't entirely fond of. "I never agreed to anything," she added, starting to braid her hair.

"You look much better without the frills," the boy chuckled. "Don't tell your sister I said that."

Anna smiled softly. She had a feeling it wouldn't be as horrible as she had thought it would be. She had no way of knowing it would be much, much worse.


	5. Future, two

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Author's Note:_**** Enjoy!**

**Future, two**

"Aw, man!" Jack exclaimed, hitting the keyboard of the school's computer.

"What happened?" It was Elsa who raised the question. The boy groaned, gripping his hair tightly.

"All the data's gone." He turned with a swirl, eyes wide with shock. For three days, Elsa had worked him like a horse for pulling that prank on Merida and now all he had been doing was gone. All it took was a nudge on a wrong key. He couldn't believe it was happening to him.

The council's vice president walked over and looked at the now empty screen. "I'm not going to rewrite all that!" Jack protested, before Elsa could even suggest it and pulled the rolling chair away from the table, looking frustrated and ready to murder someone.

"Hold on," the girl said, dialing a number on her phone. Jack watched her do so.

"Hey, sis," she said as soon as the person on the other side picked up. The boy was immediately intrigued. "I'm so sorry to bother you with this, but.. " She explained the problem. There was silence for a moment and then, Elsa smiled. She finished the call and turned to Jack.

"You have any candy on you?" she asked, putting the phone away.

"Only those," Jack raised the half empty bag of caramels. The girl tried to snatch it from her, but the boy had predicted it and put it out of her reach. "Why do you ask?"

"Anna's best friend is pretty good at restoring lost data," she shrugged. "So they're coming. Make sure you don't eat them all," she smiled. "My sis only agreed to come, if we had candy."

The boy nodded and swirled back to the computer. He had a feeling about who Anna's friend was and he was curious to see, if the two were really just friends. He hadn't seen the girl for three days, ever since he'd gone chasing after her. He had intended to approach her, but she was again with_ that_ boy. He had missed his chance.

Less than twenty minutes later, the strawberry blond girl who had haunted Jack's dreams for a while paraded in, a sheepish looking boy strolling behind. "Yo, Elsa!" he greeted the girl. "What's the problem?"

Anna shook off her jacket and sat on the huge table in the center of the room. She swung her legs back and forth, not noticing the curious eyes on her.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, The girl raised a hand for greeting. Her mouth was occupied with a lollipop which she kept sucking on, as she stared at the white-haired boy who was dismissed from his seat. Kristoff sat in front of the computer and started working. She found it terribly boring.

"Anna," Elsa called, earning the girl's attention again. "I didn't have any chance to introduce you earlier, but this is Jack Frost. He's one of the council members." She pointed at the bored-looking teenager, who stiffened almost immediately when his name was mentioned.

"Oh, I know!" The girl grinned, jumping up. She walked over and joined the boy at the table. While Elsa was telling Kristoff which files needed to be restored, she would have to keep herself entertained. "You won the first place at last year's skating event, didn't you?" She said quickly.

"Yeah," the boy muttered, He was surprised Anna had paid so much attention to him. "Want some?" he offered her the candy. She reached her small hand into the bag and took one caramel out. She unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth. The two flavors mixed.

Her eyes widened. "Oh my god, Jack, this tastes amazing!" She exclaimed, pulling her lollipop out. "You have to try them together!" She pushed it towards him and Jack accepted it, looking a little vary. He brought it to his lips, unaware his face was grazed with a smile. Anna grinned.

"It's good, isn't it?" She coaxed him into admitting it. However, all thoughts in his mind were finished with the indirect kiss.

"Yeah," he muttered again. Then, gathering his courage, he offered: "Want to get out of here?"

"No, Jack, she doesn't," Elsa replied for her sister. "You're going home now, aren't you?" She asked the girl, who shrugged. As soon as the vice president looked away from her, she started making faces. Jack tried hard to stifle his laugh.

"Anna, I know you're making faces. Stop," The girl said, when Jack couldn't keep it in him. Anna giggled and obeyed, although he showed Jack her tongue. It was purple from the lollipop's artificial color.

"All done." Kristoff rose from his seat and turned to Jack who was closest to him. "Call me when there's more trouble."

"You're done?" Anna peaked from behind her sister. The boy nodded.

"Cool," she added, grabbing her jacket. "We'll be going then. Not home," she said dramatically to Elsa. "The pastry shop is need of extra hands right now. Suddenly, everyone wants to buy Olafs." For Jack's sake, she explained. "I part-time at Arendelle's. Elsa and I started selling our favorite family dessert and it's more popular than we expected." She grinned and grabbed her friend's arm. "Feel free to drop by!" She waved at the present members of the student council and they were off,

"So, what did you think?" Anna asked Kristoff.

"Pretty fancy," he admitted.

"I know, right?" She giggled, looking back at the high building. It could have been a trick of light, but she was certain she noticed Jack. The curtains moved as if saying goodbye.

Anna shook her head. It was probably a fragment of her imagination. She smiled a little, remembering how Elsa had told her all about the school's worst rascal, the student council president only in name.

"Oh, Elsa," she sighed. Kristoff looked at her, but she shook her head. Her sentence was finished in her thoughts: "If only you knew how much I miss _your _rascal side."


	6. Arendelle, three

**A/N: All I own is the hope to become a real author one day. **

**Arendelle, three**

"Stay put," Jack ordered. "You can't move around so much! How in the world am I supposed to make a statue like you, if all you want to do is glide on the ice!"

"It's not my fault the ice is slippery!" Anna snapped back. "Try not slipping on it yourself!"

Jack laughed. "Not everyone has problems with staying balanced on ice, snowflake," he teased. "Just stay put for just a little longer."

The girl groaned. She'd been posing like that – one foot in air and with a wide grin on her face – for two hours, Jack constantly commenting how she was losing her posture, how her smile wasn't bright enough, how every move she made completely messed up the sculpture.

"You're just really bad at ice sculptures," she declared, back aching from the exercise. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"You suck at ice sculptures!" She called out, showing him tongue.

"I'll show you I can do a perfect ice sculpture!" he called back. Anna crossed her hands over her chest.

"Make me a monkey then," the princess ordered mischievously. She stepped down from the icy pedestal the guardian of fun had created and sat on it, watching how the ice cube meant for a sculpture of her gradually transformed into a charming animal with Anna's grin and a banana in its hand.

"Yes, I can see," Jack nodded along, looking from Anna to the sculpture and back. "You guys look really similar."

Anna giggled. "You lose," she showed her tongue again. It was childish, but she felt terribly proud. "You have to ask Elsa for another block of ice. This one won't work."

"Oh, but I think this image of you is just splendid! You should have her give me an order for my artistic performances in Arendelle," he argued back, trying to sound posh. It only fed Anna's laughter.

"You're so mean," she said between gasps for air.

"Only for you," Jack winked at her. The princess nearly fell off her seat from laughing too much and too loudly.

* * *

"What is this?" Elsa asked, when a strange sculpture was being placed in the royal garden. Two voices replied simultaneously.

"Anna," said Jack.

"Monkey," said Anna.

The two exchanged looks and grinned at each other.

"It looks like a hybrid." Elsa. She shrugged and shook her head. "At least you guys had fun. The court business is _so _boring!" There was a small whining tone in her voice, making both of her friends grin wickedly.

"Everyone gets what they deserve," Jack declared. "Little snowflake and I had tons of fun."

"I bet you didn't miss me at all."

"Your sister wouldn't stay put."

"I got hungry."

Anna's stomach growled as she uttered these words. Two ice mages turned to look at her and she smiled sheepishly. She rubbed her tummy and recognizing the glint in the eyes of her pretend-enemies, she started to back up.

"Oh, I'm just going to go.. The kitchen is just around the corner," she excused, touching the door in order to find the door knob.

"Oh no you won't," Elsa was immediately on one side of her. Jack was on the other. "We'll have so much fun together, Anna dear." The princess gulped and tried to run away. The door was frozen shut.

Jack opened the huge wardrobe Elsa owned. It was full of dresses, many of them like the one Anna had worn before. Many of them worse than the one she had worn before. The young princess prepared herself for the worst.

Jack, who'd never shown much interest in girly clothes, took his time. Elsa waited, curious about what was on his mind. "I want to see her wearing this," he eventually picked out one of the many. Anna sighed relievedly. It was the dress Elsa was meant to wear when they went socializing with the villagers. The current queen had stayed there for a short time, yet still managed to capture everyone's hearts.

"Get it on," he handed the dress to Anna, who grimaced. Although the dress was quite average, compared to Elsa's ball gowns, it was still a dress meant to just look pretty in.

"Torturer," she mouthed at him, but Jack merely ruffled her hair.

"Humor me," he replied. "I'll be back soon." Where he went, Anna had no idea.

Jack returned whistling about twenty minutes later. In his hand was a tray with snacks, making Anna's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "I love you, Jack!" She exclaimed, struggling free from her sister's hold. She grabbed a handful of crackers from the boy and stuffed her mouth, not caring about the crumbs falling everywhere.

"This is so good!" she said, mouth full. "Thank you!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Let me fix your corsage," she said, walking behind Anna, who nearly choked, when she pulled the strings. "Your own fault for eating before dressed," the queen said sternly, before Anna could object.

"Oh, boring," Jack said, giving Anna a once over. "She looks so ordinary."

Anna huffed. Elsa simply smiled a little, knowing the compliment he was paying her.

"Doesn't she?" the white-haired girl agreed, sitting down. Anna looked at herself in the mirror and smiled softly. She didn't look half bad.

She took some more crackers from the tray and sat down on the opposite of Elsa. Within seconds, she felt her braid loosen and the curls fall freely. Jack's hands were on her hair, braiding them into two braids, fingers softly caressing through her hair.

"I like your hair," he stammered awkwardly. Anna's face flushed and she was certain she was able to invent a new kind of red for him. "I like really, really like your hair." The girl bit her lip and let his fingers work the magic.

She sometimes wished her hair was white like her sister's. Elsa looked so beautiful with it. Whether it was braided or not, it looked like snowy mountain tops.

"I agree," she said with a grin when a thought occurred to her. "Yours and Elsa's looks like grandmother's."

Jack tugged her hair in disagreement.


	7. Future, three

**A/N: Although I ditched the two books I have due tomorrow to write this, I still own nothing.**

**Future, three**

Anna was mad for letting herself be tricked like that. Especially by Elsa, whose voice always betrayed her. Now, she was taped to a chair in the student council room along with Bunny who glared angrily at the troublesome duo. Anna felt exactly like him.

Elsa and Jack were cutting paper snowflakes. They had been doing it for hours, trying to be better than the other. The whole room was covered in white and Anna was right in the middle of it. She was supposed to be the winner's prize. Bunny only got caught in it when he declared that keeping someone against the will was against the laws.

Their judge was a poor student they had picked up from the hallway. However, to be fair, all the paper snowflakes looked same to him. His indecisiveness was making Anna late for her classes.

"Please hurry up!" She begged. "Just pick one!" The paper tiara Jack had made her fell off. She struggled to free her hands, but to no avail. She felt a trickle of sweat run down her neck.

The child panicked, seeing her face turn feverish. The duo's murderous glares frightened him enough and now her too. They were taking this contest incredibly seriously. He suspected it had to do with the girl who kept telling him to choose.

"I don't care which one!" She exclaimed. "Don't think. Just pick one!" He saw the determination in her pleading eyes and encouraged by that, he pulled out a white snowflake from the bottom of the pile.

"This one," he declared bravely, holding it up. The contestants turned to look at him. "Can I go now?"

"That means I win," Jack said, freeing Anna from her bounds. She rubbed her aching wrists and glared at him. Without him, Elsa couldn't have tied her up. "You're mine for a day. How does tomorrow sound?"

Anna picked her bag up, huffing. "I never agreed to be your stupid prize in the first place," she shot venomously, trotting towards the door. Jack grabbed her hand.

"But..." He started.

"Let go," she cut him off angrily. Shocked, the boy did as she ordered. Anna exited the room and slammed the door shut with a loud bang. She sighed, glad not to see their cruel faces, and left, hearing the duo's argument until the school gates.

When she arrived at the kitchen, she was greeted with many wide grins. She was immediately ready for attack. Rapunzel came from nowhere and hugged her tight. "We have a group project!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "You, me and Hiccup are the dream team!"

"What kind of project?" She questioned warily.

"The pâtissière one," she was elated. "For the school's open days."

"We got it?" Anna grinned. Usually, only senior teams made it through the preliminary rounds. For juniors like them, it was a miraculous chance.

"We did!" The boy of their team joined the girls. "We're the first junior team that has done it in the last 10 years!"

"You're joking!" Anna could not believe it. It was simply too good to be true. Hiccup waved the official note in front of her.

"We're dismissed today to plan our booth," he said. "I say we go to Arendelle's." Rapunzel nodded excitedly along. Before Anna could protest, the two had dragged her away.

Arendelle's was half-empty. Anna waited until her friends had ordered then asked a hot chocolate and an Olaf for herself. Lucy, a pretty blonde, served them quickly.

"Maybe we could do it in a seasonal style. Since the topic is Wonderland, I mean," Hiccup offered.

"Winter wonderland!" Rapunzel yelled gleefully. "Please, Anna! Let us do it!"

"Okay," she sipped her drink, an evil plan for revenge forming in her head. "I'll take care of the booth decorations. What about the menu?"

"Also winter themed," Hiccup said. "Olafs of course are the first choice. Can you do it?"

"Sure!" Anna grinned. If they were going to make Olafs, there was a high chance of being one of the most popular stands there. "We should brainstorm for other winter themed sweets as well," she added after a thought. "How about cookies?" she offered.

"Cookies?" Rapunzel frowned. "I don't see why not, but..."

"Cookies like snowflakes!" Oh, how the word disturbed Anna. It sent cold shivers down her spine, reminding her of the morning torture. "Will you handle the marzipan, Hiccup?" she turned to him. The boy nodded.

"Brilliant!" Anna smiled. "Now, if you don't mind me, I'm going to make a small call.." She stood up from the table and walked to the girls' restroom. She had got his number from Elsa's phone, certain that if her sister wasn't going to answer, the boy would. She was right.

Jack picked up in less than a minute. "Hi?" It was clear in his voice that he didn't recognize her number.

"Hi, snowball," she greeted him. "You still want me for tomorrow?" She tried hard to make herself sound thuggish, but the small giggle at the end of the sentence only brought a smile on the boy's face.

"So now you're up to it?" he sounded amused. "I'll pick you up at ten, is that okay?"

Anna pretended to weigh it. "I'm sorry, but.. Do you think we could meet a little bit earlier? Like, at eight?" There was no way she would wake up before eleven on a Sunday, but she thought it fun to make him wait.

"As you wish, snowflake," he muttered. "Is there anything special you would like to do tomorrow?"

"Yes, please!" she claimed cheerfully. "I want to show you something. Does it fit your plan?" She smiled wickedly. Her wrists were still aching.

"Definitely,"she could hear him grin. "See you later, snowflake."

"Ja, snowball. Don't melt." _Because I certainly won't._


	8. Arendelle, four

**A/N: Sorry for taking my time. I still own nothing. Review, if you've got some time to spare :)**

**Arendelle, four**

"Boo."

She squealed and pushed the young man off of her. Jack's booming laughter echoed through the whole room. It was nearly midday and her head was a mess – not that it bothered the man, who had broken into her room while she was sleeping and then blown at her face until she woke up to see him staring at her.

"Get out!" She exclaimed, standing up from her bed. Sleepwear wrinkled and left hand's sleeve rolled up, she pushed the laughing lad out of the door and shut it in his face with a loud bang. Her heart was beating erratically and she clutched her hand to her chest. Oh, how he'd frightened her!

Anna grinned. In less than a minute, she was at her closet, picking clothes to wear. She decided for a pastel pink dress with white embroidery that she hadn't worn in years. Although it seemed a little small, she plucked it on and then pulled her magenta cape over it.

"Want me to do your hair?" Somehow, Jack

"Yes, please," she said. "Help me with my hair." She sat down on the chair in front of her vanity table and looked at his reflection. He complied her request and started brushing her hair, taking strands of it between his fingers and curling them. "So what's the plan for today?"

He laughed at her straightforwardness and pulled her hair a little too strongly. "Ow," she squirmed in her seat and Jack patted her on the head.

"I was thinking," he said, separating the strands of hair from each other. "That maybe you'd pick something to do today." Anna sent him a dirty look through the mirror.

"We could have slept in," she groaned. "Jack!"

The man laughed. "We could still go to bed," he suggested. Anna elbowed him, even though it caused him to tug on her hair again.

"I'm already up alright," she declared. "How about we go to the forest? I've heard it's beautiful this time of the year."

"You've never gone there?" he asked, braiding the locks. Anna gave the slightest of nods. "We'll go there then." He smiled, looking at her face through the reflection. The girl looked at him, but seeing his eyes on her, quickly looked back at her lap.

"You're nice," she said anxiously, face heating up. Realizing what she said, she was fast to fix herself. "I mean, that's nice. Not that you're not nice, but.. You get what I mean, don't you?" She gave a worried laugh. Jack tied her hair with a hair band and leaned in closer to kiss her right cheek.

"Right," he said, the faintest of blushed covering his cheeks. "Now, the other side," he referred to the loose hair on the right side, but Anna's face reddened and she didn't dare to look at him. He finished the pigtail braids in silence.

"All done," he said finally, letting go of her hair. She immediately grabbed the braids and grinned,

"Thanks, Jack!" she said, jumping up from her seat. She smiled at him and he grinned widely back. When neither said anything, the girl started to feel awkward and even the young man was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Let's go then," he finally said, reaching forward to grab her hand. However, she was a little too far from him. He lost his balance and fell forward, Anna stepping out of the way at the last moment.

"Ow!" he cried, hitting the floor. The girl stifled a giggle.

"Everyone gets what they deserve," she teased. The uneasy atmosphere was gone in an instant. Jack scrambled to his feet, but before he could tackle Anna, as he planned, the girl took off. He followed her by her tinkling laughter, sliding on the icy path he created to be faster. However, he couldn't catch up to the little lady, who had learned all the corners and secret pathways of the castle.

He reached her when she was already outside. She was twirling in the shining sun, hands wide open. Faster and faster and faster, until she lost her balance. She was ready to fall into the lonely grassy spot, but two strong hands wrapped around her. Everything was whirling and when she looked at her catcher's face, she felt like laughing. It was the only thing she could focus on. It felt strangely exciting.

"Caught you," he grinned. Anna placed her arms on his, balancing herself.

"Sure you did," she laughed back. "Took you long enough." He took hold of her wrist, pulling her along.

"Let's go then!" he called back. Neither he nor Anna noticed her widely grinning sister at a window looking at them.

The forest was not far from the castle and Anna had been on the outskirts of it. She had never dared to go in alone, afraid of not finding her way back and dying of starvation. If she was anything like her cousin Merida with her bows and arrows, the world would have been hers. That was exactly why her father had completely forbidden her in the vicinity of knights' training grounds.

"How beautiful!" she squealed, embracing the flowery meadows with her cheerfulness. Jack stared at her with curiosity, as she ran around. He stepped forward, but was caught in vines. He looked down and saw a beautiful red flower growing less than a centimeter from his feet. "Stroke of luck," he thought and picked it up. He twirled it between his fingers and stared at the happy girl, hesitating. Having made his decision, he hid the flower behind his back.

"Hey, Anna!" he called out. She stopped and turned to look at him, eyes forcefully trying to look at the beautiful flowers. "Come here!" She stepped closer, unsure about his weird act. Jack's impatience got better of him and he stepped forward, closing the distance between them. He took the rose and attached it to her dress. Then, he stepped back.

"Just as I thought. It suits you."


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Firstly, I apologize for giving false hope of having published a new chapter. (If you were hoping.)

Secondly, I have started a new story that is a Frozen/Rise of the Guardians/Brave/How To Train Your Dragon crossover with Jack x Anna and Merida x Hiccup pairings (Thank you, Apocalypse owner for the suggestion!), but I've placed it under the Brave/How To Train Your Dragon crossover section, because I thought I could let you, my lovely Jack x Anna shippers, know via this author note. It's titled "Silver Skates and Amor's Arrows." You might want to check it out.

Have a nice week!

- TurnerPendragon


	10. Future, four

**A/N: I still own nothing. By the way, I have a Jack x Anna oneshot called "Equilibrium," if you haven't read it yet! Also, if you haven't checked out the Silver Skates & Amor's Arrows, I think that story's pretty cool. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Future, four**

"Stop whining, you agreed to it on your own accord," Anna laughed, seeing the frustration on his face.

"You tricked me!" he exclaimed, earning a pat on his left cheeks from the girl. Both of his hands were fulled with rolls of decorative paper and plastic bags filled with different glues and markers. "This was supposed to be a date." He frowned.

"But it could be as fun!" She grinned widely, surprising him with her sincerity. "Besides, I couldn't bother Elsa with asking her to make more snowflakes." Her smile turned sheepish, as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. She was wearing her traditional school uniform with plaid skirt and white shirt, looking like a child. Jack had the urge to pull her hair like he had done in the kindergarten to every girl whose attention he had wanted.

But right now, he was not in kindergarten and both his hands were full. Anna was running from one place to another, awkwardly staring at window displays, looking for something she really liked. Jack stared at her from afar. Seeing her absorbed in something so ordinary made something flutter in his stomach. It wasn't like these things were stealing her from him, was it?

"Hey, wait up!" He called, following her quickly. Anna turned around, curious to see what this was about and smiled. "Are we done shopping?"

"I suppose so," she considered all the shops they'd been to and the things she'd needed. "Yeah, we are," she stammered, cheeks tinting pink. "I'm so sorry to have dragged you into this," she suddenly blurted. "But can you please, please help me with setting it all up!"

Jack looked at her with amusement. "Will you kiss me if I do?" he asked teasingly. Anna's face flared and she turned around to hide her embarrassment.

"No way!" she exclaimed, even though her heart kept fluttering. A hand landed on her hair and ruffled it.

"Are you sure?" the boy whispered into her ear, making her jump. She elbowed him, earning a painful moan from the boy who had only been kidding.

"You are the worst, Jack!" She turned around, face beet red. She could feel it's hotness and when Jack laughed, she felt it grow even worse. She was certain that frying an egg on her face would be possible, if she let anyone near her with an egg.

"You're too cute," he laughed, letting her cool down. Anna bit her lip to control her urge to hit him again and smiled softly, as she realized she hadn't been so happy in a while.

"Shut up!" she called, hurrying away. Jack followed like a lost puppy, but she was grateful. So far, she was enjoying the day.

* * *

"How come your snowflakes are always so good?" she asked, dropping her scissors. For the last two hours, she and Jack had been sitting in her bedroom, folding and cutting snowflakes. Somehow, none of his were flawed.

"Years of practice," he looked up and smiled at her. Anna pouted, reaching her hands out for the newest one. Jack leaned towards her to hand it, a smirk almost permanently etched on his face. "So, what about that kiss, snowflake?"

"Shut up!" Anna muttered, cheeks reddening once again. Jack chuckled and went back to cutting. Each and every snowflake he had cut was unique, guaranteeing the success of the decorations. Having realized that, Anna had spent most of the time admiring his job.

"It's not like you're doing anything," he pointed out, but Anna shrugged the awkwardness away.

"It's not like I ever said I would," she pulled out her tongue, entertained by his words.

"It's not like I ever agreed to it," he pulled out his, earning a small giggle from the girl. "How about I teach you?" he offered. Anna nodded excitedly, jumping off of her bed and went to sit next to Jack on the floor. Although the carpet covered nearly every spot, he had gone for the tiny uncovered square.

"Payment first," he declared, placing his lips on her right cheek. It surprised the girl, whose cheeks flared immediately. That moment, the door opened. Anna jerked from her place and stared at Elsa, startled. The blond girl looked suspicious. Her eyes moved from her blushing sister to the disappointed boy.

"You were doing something shady," she stated.

"Snowflakes," the boy raised his scissors and a half-cut paper, masking his feelings with a cunning smirk. Anna nodded, although her red cheeks betrayed her.

"Anna," Elsa turned to her. "Can I borrow your laptop? Mine crashed."

The strawberry blond jumped up and took the machine from her table. "Here you go," she said a little too cheerfully. Thanks to Elsa's interruption, the tiny kiss only lasted for a few seconds. However, the feeling of his lips lingered. Jack's vice president looked at her, not believing what she was seeing.

"Don't let him get to you," she finally sighed, taking the laptop.

"You're as lovely as ever!" Jack called, hearing what she told Anna. Anna bit her lip, before returning to sit next to him. He glanced at her and seeing her smile was the greatest feeling in the world. Somehow, it felt like it was simply right. She and him, just sitting next to each other.

He kept cutting snowflakes and Anna kept watching him do so. Neither mentioned how he had intended to teach her. Not long after Elsa had left, Anna leaned on his shoulder with a yawn. Her eyes were fixed on his fingers, now slightly shaky, and the snowflakes in creation.

"What do you think of this one?" Jack asked after a while. He was responded with a quiet snuffle. She was sleeping, mouth open. He leaned closer, eying her lips, but kissed her forehead in the end. He let his face rest near hers, knowing it had been all he'd been wishing for ever since he saw her.

Because unlike anyone else he had encountered in his life, it felt like she sincerely believed in him.


End file.
